Luna de plata
by lann
Summary: Lavi reflexiona a la luz de la luna sobre lo que significa ser un bookman y un exorcista descubriendo algo que le hara sonreir como nunca antes one-shot


__

_Disclaimer:__ D.Gray man, así como cualquiera de sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor y toda la telaraña de editoriales y/o cadenas de televisión que se encargan de su distribución al público. Este fic es un mero entretenimiento de mi persona sin ánimo de lucro alguno ni mala fe._

_Aclarado este punto (x3) disfruten de la lectura y comenten please _

**Luna de plata**

_por: lann_

Hay una luna grande como un queso pero brillante como plata líquida en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Está rodeada de estrellas, constelaciones formadas por ardientes puntos de energía a millones de kilómetros. Lavi sabe el nombre de todas las que alcanza a ver con su ojo verde cargado de seriedad. Conoce también la realidad de esa luna hermosa y la verdad sobre el manto negro que cubre la tierra como una sábana dulce. No hay magia romántica detrás de ellos. Y, sin embargo, se deja llevar por el hechizo que la vida entre los exorcistas ha tejido entorno a su mente. Trata de fingir ante si mismo pero es un vano intento.

Un hombre libro, el Bookman, conoce el desencanto de la historia, de la naturaleza y de la humanidad. Conoce los secretos que la conforman. Sabe el "truco" tras la magia. Por ello no debe dejarse arrastrar bajo su influjo. Sin juzgar ni involucrarse en los detalles, en los acontecimientos, que pasan ante sus ojos. Porque estos únicamente existen para registrar el pecado mortal de una humanidad en extinción.

No hay corazón, no hay nombre ni existencia. Tan solo una mentira tras otra que lo convierte en una vorágine confusa de hipocresía y crueldad.

—"Los amigos no existen, solamente hay piezas en el tablero. Personajes de una obra escrita con la tinta del bookman" —murmura el joven pelirrojo con una voz indiferente que no es suya y a la vez es la única real. De nuevo aparece el rostro del viejo panda, sacado de los recuerdos que impulsa su conciencia del deber y azota el sentimiento revoltoso alojado desde hace meses en lo profundo de su corazón. Ese músculo de vida que no tendría que sentir, ni latir, ni doler…

Ve los párpados negros enmarcando una mirada velada por el reproche y los labios moverse dibujando palabras tan escuchadas que se han borrado, gastadas por la repetición. "Eres mi sucesor, Lavi"

Sonríe mirando la luna como si esta pudiese extender una mano y acariciarle el corazón, tranquilizadora. Igual que si fuese esa madre que no recuerda murmurándole al oído cuanto desea escuchar: Lo acertado de sus sentimientos.

— ¿La-lavi? —el final de un bostezo patoso arrastra el nombre hasta sus oídos. A penas puede reconocerlo como propio y le avergüenza sentirse despreciable al recordar la realidad de si mismo.

Alistar Krory, ajeno al remolino interior de su compañero camina tímido hacia la ventana, apoya las manos níveas en el marco y tiembla bajo la brisa nocturna. Para él las caricias de la luna traen otro tipo de sensaciones… el recuerdo de un pelo rubio como el oro fundido. Frunce las cejas dudando. Ha visto la sonrisa melancólica del jovial exorcista y está preocupado — ¿No-no puedes dormir? ¿Estas preocupado por Allen y Lenalee? —entonces lo ve, el ligero temblor en el labio inferior del bookman. La tensión fugaz de sus hombros que se agitan y…

Lavi rompe a reír, tan alegre como siempre, con una carcajada cristalina de pura plata. En su mirada brilla el ánimo que disfraza todo cuanto es real, todo cuanto es fingido. Palmea la espalda del alto vampiro, casi haciéndolo colarse ventana a través y rodea sus hombros anchos fraternalmente — ¡Kuro-chan! No digas tonterías. Allen y Lenalee saben cuidarse perfectamente. Mañana llegaremos a esa ciudad nueva y nos encontraremos con ellos. Sabes que Allen no rompe sus promesas, si dice que va a ir es que va a ir —le guiña un ojo contemplando como los labios pálidos de Krory se distienden en gesto esperanzado, como el largo flequillo blanco se balancea con un asentimiento y la ilusión brilla sincera en una amplia sonrisa.

— Estoy tan nervioso ¡No puedo esperar a que todos los amigos nos reunamos otra vez!—un fuerte sonrojo azota su cara. Agacha la cabeza pero puede verse la expresión sentimental —. Sois mi familia…todos vosotros.

El corazón de Lavi retumba lento, a punto de pararse ante las expresiones escuchadas: amigos, familia. Sí, todos son amigos y forman la familia más extraña jamás vista; pero a pesar de las abismales diferencias el lazo es más fuerte que la sangre.

Fue en ese instante fugaz cuando el aprendiz de bookman fue consciente: no estaba fuera de esa historia, de ese grupo de actores, de… esa familia. Y entonces la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de apagarse en sus labios se ensanchó surcando su rostro con una sinceridad que jamás hubo sentido.


End file.
